Muñeco de nieve
by Celi-chii
Summary: - ¿De verdad Sakura? – su voz sonaba ronca y Sakura lanzó un suspiro - ¿De verdad crees que me vas a tener toda la tarde haciendo un muñeco de nieve para ganarme únicamente un beso? – rió burlonamente mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja – Porque estás muy equivocada. Drabble navideño, SasuSaku.


_**ALGO NAVIDEÑO PA' EL BODY.**_

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen - por desgracia -, sino que son obra del grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Protagonistas:**_ Sasuke y Sakura. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

**Tipo:** _Drabble._

* * *

**_Muñeco de nieve_**

Frío. Mucho frío.

Konoha en navidad era el mismísimo polo norte. La gente no salía de sus casas más que para comprar las cosas necesarias para celebrar la navidad, o para acompañar a sus incansables hijos a hacer muñecos de nieve.

No. Todo el mundo estaba en sus casas. Refugiada del frío infernal que hacía fuera de esta. Toda la familia reunida. Padres, tíos, primos, abuelos… toda la familia.

_Toda la familia._

Sasuke Uchiha rió internamente.

_¿Qué familia?_

Aquella estúpida fiesta de navidad estaba muy bien para reunirte con tus seres queridos y festejar lo que sea que se festeje en estas fechas. Sí. Muy bien. Lo único malo era que él tenía dos grandes problemas: no tenía ni familia, ni ganas para festejar nada.

Suspiró.

De pequeño le encantaba esta fiesta. Familia, comida, regalos. Primero ayudaba a su madre a preparar todo para la cena. Luego, junto a su hermano, ponía el árbol y las luces de navidad. Cuando la familia iba llegando iba a recibirlos muy contento, plantando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, aunque su padre después le dijera que _eso no_ _era muy de hombre. _Finalmente cenaban y después jugaba con sus tíos a juegos de mesa de estos muy ordinarios.

Tragó saliva. Eso era el pasado. Y ahora todo era distinto. _Todo había cambiado_.

- Sasuke-kun.

Volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué te parece si cogemos este pavo para la cena? ¿O es muy grande?

- Hn. Me da igual.

- Entonces cogeré este de aquí. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Allí hay canapés! ¡Corre Sasuke-kun, que quedan muy pocos y nos los quitan!

Sasuke bufó.

Agarró fuertemente las grandes bolsas de comida que llevaba y siguió a Sakura a paso ligero por aquel supermercado, esquivando con dificultad a la gente que igualmente corría a por su comida.

Ya no se acordaba de que tanto de pequeño como ahora odiaba profundamente las compras de navidad.

Cuando llegó a los canapés se encontró a la pelirrosa peleando con otra mujer por los últimos canapés de salmón que quedaban.

Diez minutos después volvían a casa, con las bolsas llenas y con los últimos canapés de salmón.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura, toda despeinada y acalorada por la reciente pelea. No pudo evitar una pequeña risa burlona.

La pelirrosa lo miró frunciendo el ceño. - ¿De qué te ríes?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. – Eres increíble. Vas de "_Ey, soy Sakura la pacífica_", pero peleas como una leona en medio de un supermercado por unos canapés.

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente.

- Y-Yo los vi primero.

- Aham. Sigo pensando que es mucha comida para nosotros dos.

- Y yo sigo pensando que comer siete tomates diarios no puede ser bueno y mírate.

- Hn.

Sakura sonrió y se agarró a su brazo. Suspiró un aliento helado y sonrió.

- Me gusta la nieve. – murmuró mirando las grandes extensiones blancas que recorrían Konoha.

- Mm.

- ¿No te gusta la nieve, Sasuke-kun?

- Es agua. Congelada.

- Es preciosa. – sonrió.

Al fin llegaron a casa. Sakura fue a meter la comida en la nevera mientras Sasuke daba un mordisco a un tomate recién sacado de esta y se tumbaba en el sofá.

La tranquilidad duró poco cuando sintió un peso encima de él y una cabellara rosa muy cerca de su rostro.

- Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Hmp?

- ¿Salimos y hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Y sus ojos verdes le miraron con tanto entusiasmo que casi se cae del sofá.

- Estás de broma… supongo.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun, hagamos un muñeco de nieve!

- No.

- ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa!

- No.

- Sasuke-kun.

- No.

- _Sasuke-kun._

- No… - su postura se tambaleó un poco cuando la lengua de la pelirrosa comenzó a acariciar su cuello.

Maldita Haruno. Ya sabía todos sus puntos débiles.

- Sakura, he dicho que no pienso hacer un muñeco de nieve y es mi última palabra.

La lengua de la Haruno volvió a moverse con agilidad.

.

.

.

Terminó de acomodar la bufanda a lo largo de la gran bola de nieve.

- ¿Ves Sasuke-kun? Te dije que con tu vieja bufanda quedaría de muerte. – dijo emocionada la Haruno.

Sasuke bufó. La chica lo miró y sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. – murmuró depositando un beso corto en los labios del Uchiha.

Sasuke la miró con la ceja alzada. En unos segundos rodeó la cintura de la pelirrosa por detrás y colocó su cabeza en el cuello de esta.

- ¿De verdad Sakura? – su voz sonaba ronca y Sakura lanzó un suspiro - ¿De verdad crees que me vas a tener toda la tarde haciendo un muñeco de nieve para ganarme únicamente un beso? – rió burlonamente mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja – Porque estás muy equivocada.

Sakura se mordió los labios, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso largo al azabache. – Bueno, ¿y por qué no subimos a casa para _celebrar la navidad_?

Sasuke se acercó más a ella y puso sus labios a milímetros de los suyos, lamiéndolos. – Pues, ¿sabes qué? – susurró. Sakura gimió – Creo que me apetece hacer otro muñeco de nieve.

Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la amplia calle.

Pasaron 4 segundos.

5, 6, 7, 8…

- ¡Sasuke-kun, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Si crees que me vas a dejar así estás muy equivocado!

Sasuke sonrió.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

* * *

_**Qué malo es Sasuke-kun. :( Ejé. **_

Bueno, he aquí el drabble navideño Sasusaku que dije. No me ha salido como esperaba, pero espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído igual que yo al escribirlo. Intentaré subir otra cosilla navideña Naruhina pero no sé si me dará tiempo. Yo lo intentaré, jé.

Ah, por cierto, el fic que subí Shikatema último ha muerto. *Llantos* Sí, amigos, el otro día estaba revisando mis historias y le borré por un descuido, y como una vez subidas ya no guardo copias en el ordenador y, como es lógico, no puedo reescribirlo otra vez, ha pasado a mejor vida. Un minuto de silencio. *snif*

En fin, no hay que estar tristes. **SONRÍAN, QUE ES NAVIDAD.** Y dejen reviews también,** DEJEN REVIEWS, DÉJENLOS COMO REGALO NAVIDEÑO.** Plis. :')

Un besito, y ya nos leeremos.

**¡Felices fiestas!**

Atte,

_**Celi-chii.**_

_¿Reviews?_

V


End file.
